The unbearable truth
by Rlybro
Summary: When Max gets curious about his biological father, he tries to summon him. But some things are better left unknown... *Born to the endless night spoilers*
1. summoning

**Hey so I've got this idea of a tumblr post and I thought; why not? So here it is. I hope you like it, or at least find it interesting.**

 ***Disclamer* I do not own any of these characters :(**

* * *

Max's POV

Max loved both his fathers, really. But since the day that he had learned about warlocks.  
And that they are born of a demon father and a mortal mother, He had started wandering about his biological father. He had asked his father -Magnus- once about how he found out about his father, but he had just avoided the question and started talking about what they should eat for dinner.

Now Max is fourteen and still curious. In the past years he had done tons of research about summoning a blood linked demon. And after years and years of research and studying,  
he had finally found the perfect spell. Tonight his parents will go out for dinner and he will have plenty of time to summon his biological father and get some answers about his mother.  
He will tell his parents afterwards. And he can already see the proud faces of his ayah and dad when he'd tell them of the highly advanced magic he would have casted.

Finally the moment was there. His parents getting ready for their dinner at a lovely restaurant in the heart of New York. "Come on Magnus, we're going to be late", Alec shouted from the doorway.  
"Just a sec hon!", Magnus answered. " Are you sure you'll be all right Max?" His father said, turning to face him. "Of course Ayah, I've fourteen. What could go wrong?" "Well...", his Ayah answered. "I'm sure you have it all under control my little blueberry. Thank you for doing this. You know how much your father needs this after such a stressful month at the institute." "Magnus? If you're not coming, we might as well stay home!", Alec said walking towards the two of them. "I still have a lot to do, the reports that I still have to write, the problem between Lilly's vampires and those mermaids..." "Nonsense!", Magnus said. "We're going out tonight and you are not even going to think about reports or mermaids." "Then we'd better get going, Magnus" Alec said. They both gave him a kiss on his forehead before the left and reassured him that if anything might happen, they would come as quick as they could.

Finally, Max thought, after his parents went hastily out of the door to make it on time for their reservation at the restaurant.  
Now it's finally time to meet his real father. Max prepared every thing he needed for the spell with care, the most of the ingredients he needed was is his ayah's study. So he only needed a few little things that were easy to get. Max was feeling anxious now he was starting with the spell. The spell was very exhausting and he wondered if he would have the energy to banish the demon again, or even to finish the spell.  
By the time Max was almost done with the spell, he was feeling lightheaded and had to gag. He gripped the coffee table for support and was relieved to see a demon trapped in his pentagram. Max studied the demon in front of him. The demon was long and pale. He had a human face and a body made out of shifting shadows.  
The man was scary, no doubt. But what bothered him the most was his eyes, They looked almost the same as the eyes of his Ayah. Max had not seen many demons in his life and assumed that many demons have cat-like eyes.

"Who dares to summon me!", boomed the demon. His voice made a chill go down max's spine. "I did", Max answered, trying to sound confident. He doubted that it worked.  
"I am Max Lightwood-Bane and you are bound under my control. I've summoned you to get some answers!" "Lightwood-Bane you say? Where have I heard those names before?",  
the demon said, sounding amused. "It's impossible of you to heard of my name before, for I am the first one to bare it", Max said. His confidence was starting to build up. "I did not summon you to talk about my name but to ask you questions, questions that you are obligated to are my father, I know it for sure or I wouldn't have been able to summon you.  
You are in my power and you will obey my wishes." "Me? obligated? Who do you think you are little warlock? obligate me?", the demon said as the started to laugh."Do you know who I am, little warlock?

I am Asmodeus, Ruler of Edom, one of the nine princes of hell. And you think one little warlock can hold me in a poorly made pentagram?" The demon began to grow and the pentagram was burning away. It was then that Max realized that he had made a huge mistake.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if I've ruined your day. I promise that it will get better3**


	2. The big surprise

**Authors note: I hope you liked my first chapter, here's the second one. I really enjoy writing it even though I'm supposed to be learning for a test ;P.**

 **Please review, I want to know what you guys think of it. I apologize for bad grammar and/or spelling.**

 ***Disclaimer* I do not own any of these characters :(**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alec!", Magnus called after his lover. "I've forgotten something very important at home!" "What? But Magnus, we're almost there!", His lover said turning his head to Magnus. "Can't you just use your magic to let it appear in your hand or something?" "No, I can't. I really have to go back and get it!" Magnus said. "Are you sure that you're not just worried about Max and want to check up on him?" Alec asked. "Maybe...", Magnus answered. The truth is that Magnus was going to propose tonight after the dinner at the restaurant. He will be taking Alec to the park where he will be making a huge magical gesture before he propose to his lover. He will be needing to spare every little bit of his Magic as his can. And he couldn't propose without a ring, could he? Plus he really wanted to check up on Max, you never know what teenagers are doing when they're alone. Maybe he's throwing his first secret party, Magnus wouldn't want to miss that, would he? He had to at least see what kind of party his son would throw when they're gone. Maybe even give him some tips. Then he can go out with Alec. "Please?", Magnus said in a sweet voice. "We will still be on time if we hurry." "Fine, if you really have to.", Alec sighed. But Magnus knew, that secretly Alec wanted to check up on their son as well. "Let's just hurry."

As the two of them stood before the apartment door, Magnus knew that there was no party going on. Something felt wrong, Alec seems to feel it too. The two of them rushed up the stairs. Magnus felt the magic before he was even at the apartment door. Quickly he unlocked the door and stepped inside their apartment. He froze at the sight of the demon standing in front of his son. As Alec came into the apartment, Magnus could feel that he stood frozen too. Max turned around and saw them. "Dad! Ayah!" Max called. _Stupid boy_ , Magnus thought. _What had he done?_ The demon seems to notice them too now. "Magnus! How nice to see you again.", the demon said with a cruel smile on his face. "And I see that you are still with that shadowhunter boy of yours." "What did you do Max?", Magnus asked his son with a stern voice. "I- I'm sorry I never meant for this to happen..." The boy said. Magnus could see his eyes tearing up. "What did you do?", Magnus repeated, losing his patience. "I was curious about my biological father, so I tried a blood-tied summoning spell. I'm so sorry, I never thought that my father would be a prince of hell. I'm so sorry", Max said. There were tears running down his navy blue cheeks, but Magnus couldn't see them. His head was spinning and his hart was racing. The words that his son just said were not making sense. A thousand thoughts were running though his mind. Blood-tied? Father? Magnus felt that he might faint. But a hand gripped him by the shoulder and steadied him. Apparently Alec had restored from the shock that was caused by the ruler of Edom, who was currently standing in their Livingroom.

Magnus snapped back to reality when his father spoke. "How I love this kind of drama!", his father said. "It's so boring in Edom after you guys left. However, I must say that you've impressed me by turning that boy into a shadowhunter so that he was out of my grasp." "Be gone you demon. Return to Edom and do not come back again. I won't ask twice." Alec said, before Magnus had the chance to say a word. Asmodeus turned to face Alec. "Pathetic little shadowhunter, what will you be able to do about it." After he said that he flung Alec across the room with just a movement of his hand. Alec hit the wall and passed out on the floor. "Alexander!" "Dad!" Max leaped to Alec but was stopped by Asmodeus in the middle of the action. "Where are you going, little boy?", Magnus' father said. _their father_ , Magnus corrected himself. "Didn't you summoned me to _some answers_? Didn't you _obligated me_? How the tables have changed." Asmodeus said laughing. "Leave him alone." Magnus said. "He's just a kid who didn't understand the consequences of dealings with demons. But I do." "Aww, standing up for your LITTLE BOY? I'm touched Magnus. The kid sees you as his father, but what will he think if I tell him a little secret..." "ENOUGH!" Magnus said "We both know what you want, and I'm willing to give it to you if it means that you'll leave them alone." The demon smiled "Magnus. No…", Alec said in a weak voice. Alec had regained his consciousness and was trying to stand up, but he was still weak. He knees buckled and he fell on his hands and knees. "I'm sorry Alexander, But it's the only way", Magnus said. He turns towards Max. "Remember my little blueberry. _Magic always come with a price_." Still trapped in their father's spell, Max was struggling. The tears flowed down his cheeks. _He'll never know the truth_. I thought. My eyes stung but I forced myself not to cry, I will stay strong. He wanted them to remember him as a brave warlock who sacrificed himself for his family.

"Are you done yet?", his father said, looking bored. "I hate goodbyes. We all knew this day would come sooner or later. Ready to go Magnus?"He turned towards his family for one last time. "Just remember that I love you both very much.", I say. Alec was trying to get to him but he still couldn't walk. "Alexander you were the best thing that has happened to me. And Max, don't ever end up the way I am now." Magnus turned towards his father and said: "Let the boy go and I'll go with you." "Very well.", he said, and he released Max. MAx fell to the ground and had trouble standing up. "Let's go Magnu-"

Before Asmodeus could finish his sentence, the door was smashed and every shadowhunter from the New York institute rushed into the room, seraph blades ready. Asmodeus was caught by surprise and Magnus took the chance to bound the prince of hell, or at least try to. It took him a lot of effort to keep Asmodeus bounded. It was a good thing that Magnus had save all his magic for today.

"That took you guys long enough." Alec said as Clary drew a rune on him and helped him up. "We came as fast as we could after your text.", Jace said while keeping his eyes on the demon. "It was hard to understand you message; Help prind og hel im thw roon!" "I apologize, the next time that I have to type a text behind my back I'll double-check if it's understandable for my dear parabatai." Alec said sarcastically. "Apology accepted.", Jace said. "A little help here?" I said with my teeth clenched. "Right," Jace said, and they all started attacking the demon.

Magnus almost couldn't bare it anymore, but then Max stepped to his side and started to mutter a bounding spell too. With Max's help it was a bit easier, but still very exhausting. Every minute Magnus could feel Asmodeus weakening, until the shadowhunters finally were able to defeat him.

It must have taken an hour at least but it felt like years, Magnus was drained. He looked around and saw that everyone was wounded and exhausted. But his heart skipped a beat when he saw Max. His was pale and had trouble standing, he wanted to go to him but Max passed out before he could get to him. Magnus leaped to him, and used his last bit of magic to keep him alive. Magnus was relieved to hear him breathe, but his breaths were shallow and his magic was drained. _At least he's alive._ Magnus thought.

Max was the last thing he saw before everything went dark.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter. I think that I'll be writing one or two chapters max. after this.**

 **I'll go study now. Please review :)**


	3. Worst day ever

**Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry that it took so long for me to update. I was quite busy and I had a writers block :( But It's all better now and I have tons of idea's ;) Thank you all for following my story. I hope you enjoy it! (Sorry for bad grammar or spelling)**

 ***disclaimer* I do not own any of the characters :(**

* * *

Alec's POV

This was the worst day of Alec's life. First Lilly came to him with an idiotic mermaid vs vampire problem that could have be prevented if she had listen to him. Then the clave asked for an immediate report on the demon incident last week. And when he thought that he could just go out with Magnus, their son just happened to summon a prince of hell in their Livingroom. Both Max and Magnus are now hurt and Alec is on the edge of having a panic attack.

After the battle Alec was exhausted. Everyone was. Still, he was relieved that he wouldn't need to be worrying about Asmodeus tearing his family apart anymore. But when he turned towards Max and Magnus, his heart sank. Max was lying unconscious in Magnus's lap, and Magnus was using magic on him. But right after Magnus was done, he passed out, or so Alec hopes.

Alec ran towards Magus and catches him just in time before his head would fall on a piece of shattered glass on the floor. Alec's heart was racing and he didn't know whether Magnus was alive. Quickly Alec checked Magnus's pulse and was relieved to feel a pulse, it was weak but at least he wasn't dead.

Right after Alec had checked Magnus's pulse, Clary, Isabelle, Simon and Jace raced towards him. "They're not dead, are they?" Simon asked. Which got him a slap on the arm by Isabelle. "Au! What was that for?" But before Isabelle could answer him, Alec said: "they're alive, or so I think. I haven't checked Max's pulse jet." "He's Alive." Clary said, checking max's pulse. "Thank goodness." Alec said. "What was the boy thinking?!" "He's a teenager, he probably wasn't thinking at all."Jace said. "We used to do reckless things too all the time. Now we know better, but he's still learning." "By the Angle Jace. When did you become so wise?" Isabelle asked. "I've always been wise Izzy. You were just too young to understand." Jace said. Which made Izzy roll her eyes. "Stop joking you two." Clary said, as she turned towards Alec. "Is there anything that we can do?" "There is actually. Please don't tell anyone what happened here today. Because if you do…." Alec didn't needed to finish his sentence. Everyone knows what will happen if the clave ever found out about tonight, and Alec wouldn't ever let that happen. "Of course." Clary said. "We won't say a word. Right guys?" Everyone nodded. "I will take this secret to my grave." Jace said. "And so will I." Simon and Izzy said in union. A smile appeared on all their faces. "Is there anything else?" Isabelle asked. "I don't think so." Alec said. "I'll lay them in their beds and then I'll call Catarina. She's the only one who will be able to treat them." "Okey. But let us know if you need anything. _Anything._ " Isabelle said. "I will Izzy, I promise."

After that Alec gently laid Magnus's head on the floor and let his family out. At the door he got a hug from both Isabelle and Clary, and Jace and Simon promised to come as soon as they can if he needed them. After they left he picked up his phone and called Catarina. He told her that it was an emergency. When the phone call ended he gently put both Max and Magnus in bed. As soon as Alec closed the bedroom door Catarina came in. She was panting. "What happened?" She asked. "Long story." Alec answered. "Doesn't matter. Tell me while I treat them." Catarina said.

Alec led Catarina towards his and Magnus's bedroom. Alec was more worried about Magnus, Magnus had been treating Max before he passed out so Alec assumed Max would be in a better condition. Alec told Catarina everything that had happened while she examined Magnus and treated him. After he was done Catarina chuckled. Alec wondered what was so funny. When Catarina saw his questioning face she said: "It's funny because Magnus had done something very similar when he first started wandering about his father." Alec was shocked, he knew that Magnus found out about his father in some way. But he didn't knew how he'd found out. "He never told you the story?" Catarina asked. Alec shook his head. "Well then I suppose he's too embarrassed to tell you. I'll leave it to him to tell you the story." Catarina said. "But I'll tell you this. I was the one who had to patch him up the last time too." After that she told him to go rest while she treat Max. Alec agreed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

In the shower Alec was alone with his thoughts, which wasn't a good thing. Even though Alec knew Max didn't meant for anything to happen, Alec's feeling were hurt. Were he and Magnus not enough for Max? Did they do anything to wrong him? After a while he decided that it would do no good to torture himself like this. He turned off the water and went to his room to dress up. Before he left the room he gave Magnus a gentle kiss on the forehead.

He stood in the kitchen and made himself some tea. When Catarina came out of Max's room he offered her a cup of tea. Together they sat down at the kitchen table, because the Livingroom was in ruins. "How are Max and Magnus doing?" Alec asked. "Max is doing well, thanks to Magnus. If Magnus hadn't used his magic on him, he would be way worse." Catarina said. Alec was relieved to hear that his son was oke. Even though Max messed up, he was still his son. "Magnus was in quite a bad state, he was literally drained. There was no magic left in him when I treated him. I used some medical spells on him, but he might be unconscious for a few day." When she saw Alec's worried face, she said: "Don't worry, He'll be all right. He's tough, he'll make it." After that she stood up, thanked him for the tea, reassured him again that his family is alright, bid him goodnight, and left.

After she left Alec closed his eyes and tried not to think about anything. After a while he stood up and went to bed. Lying next to Magnus he hoped that tomorrow will be a better day than this one.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. I'm thinking of writing three more chapters. One for each of the characters. Plz comment if you think that I should do it ( Or not).**

 **Author out!**


	4. apologies and explanations

**Author's note: Thank you guys for the comments. I will write another chapter for each one of the characters. Here's the first one. Enjoy!**

 **(my** **apologies for bad grammar or spelling)**

 ***disclamer* I do not own any of the characters :(**

* * *

Max's pov

Max woke up with a bad taste in his mouth. He wondered where it came from before the memories came flooding back. Suddenly Max felt a pang of guilt. He stayed in bed for a little while longer then quietly got dressed and left his room. He closed his eyes and hoped that it had all been a terrible nightmare, but when he opened his eyes, he saw the remains of their Livingroom. The floor, walls and ceiling were black with burn marks and ash, the couch was torn apart, the door was broken down, broken picture frames on the floor, glass shattered all over the floor, ichor- and bloodstains on the walls and floor. It was quite obvious that there had been quite a fight here. Again Max felt the unbearable weight of guilt. _How many people had gotten hurt because of him?_ Max thought. _Will his parents disown him?_ After a while of thinking an important thought shot though is head. _He had broken the law!_ It was illegal to summon such a demon. And the spell he used, it came from the white book. The _white_ book. If the clave found out he wouldn't just bring himself in danger, but his Ayah too. Max started panicking, he was breathing hard. Standing in the middle of the Livingroom, he was alone with his thoughts, but his train of panicked thoughts was cut short by a familiar voice. "Max." Max turned around, and saw his father standing at the kitchen door.

Max didn't dared to look his father in the eyes when he spoke. "Dad I-" He was cut short by his father. "Come here Max." His father said. Max obeyed. He was surprised when his father pulled him into a hug. Max couldn't help it, he broke down. The tears were running down his cheeks and were making his father's shirt wet. "I'm sorry." Max sobbed. "Shhhh… It's okey." His father said while gently stroking is back. They stood like that for a while before his father stepped back and lead him towards the kitchen table.

His father offered him a cup of tea from a teapot that he hadn't noticed before. Max's hands shook when he took the cup of tea. He didn't know what to say to his father, but before he could say something his father stood up and said: "You must be hungry, wait here." After that he vanished into the kitchen. Max hadn't realized that he was hungry until his father laid some bagels in front of him. His father waited patiently as he stuffed himself with bagels. After he swallowed the bite of his bagel, he saw that his father was about to say something. _Here it comes._ Max thought. _He was probably just stalling time until the clave comes and arrest me._

But what came out of his father's mouth was not at all what Max expected. "I'm so glad that you're alright Max." his father said. Max stared blankly at his father. "So- so you're not kicking me out of the house or handing me over to the clave?" Max asked. His father looked surprised, but then he started laughing. "Max, yes you're an idiot sometimes." He said. "But I will never _ever_ kick you out of the house, let alone handing you over to the clave." Max felt like a giant weight was lifted of his chest, he sighed with relieve. "But that doesn't mean that you don't need to explain yourself." His father said. Max felt his chest tighten. "It doesn't have to be now. I have to bring a rapport to the institute." Seeing Max's panicked face he said: "Don't worry, it isn't a rapport about you, but a rapport about a demon incident last week. But when I get back I want to hear a full explanation about your actions." "Okey dad." Max answered.

Before his father left their apartment Max noticed the something. "Dad?" Max asked. "What is it Max?" His father said. "The bagels. The shop is closed until Thursday, where did you get these?" Max asked. "It's Friday Max, you've been out for three days." His father answered. Max was surprised to hear that. "I'll be back in 20. You better get your story straight before that." "I will dad." After that his father left.

Max poured himself a cup of tea, sat down at the kitchen table and started thinking about what he would tell his father when he came back.

"So." His father said as they sat down once again at the kitchen table. "Start explaining."

 _Here it goes_. Max thought. He took a deep breath and started talking. "It all started when I first learned about warlocks from Ayah. He told me that warlocks were born from a demon father and a mortal mother. After that I started wondering about my parents." Max was glad that his father didn't interrupted him. He took a sip of the tea in front of him and continued.

"A few days after that you and Ayah told me that I was left in front of the shadowhunters academy. And a few days after that I asked Ayah about how he found out who his father was. He changed the subject immediately. I tried to let it go, but my mind kept drifting back towards the question, so I decided to search for my mother." Max saw his father's hurt expression before he straightened his face. Max couldn't look his father in the eyes so he looked at the cup of tea in his hands and continued. "I tried a few tracking spells but they didn't work. So one day I walked into Ayah's study while I was alone and I found the White book. In the white book I found some more advanced magic spells. But none of them would help me find my mother. "That's when I found a spell to summon my demon father. I figured that if I could summon him, I might get some answers about both my parents at the same time. So I started preparing for the summoning. I went to different stores for ingredients and started practicing more magic so that I would be powerful enough to perform the spell. The preparations took months but last week I was finally ready, I just had to wait for the right moment to perform it. So when you and Ayah were going out for dinner I took the chance. And we both know what happened after that."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before his father broke the silence. "Wat I want to know," his father said. "Is why you went through all that effort? I mean, I understand that you are curious but why?" Max took a sip of his tea before he answered. "After that you and Ayah told me how you found me, I wanted to know my mother. I-I just wanted to know what kind of woman she is." Max said. "I wanted to know what kind of mother would leave her son in front a place where she knows that there's a chance that he would be killed." His voice broke, there was a tear rolling down his cheek. "I wanted to know what kind of mother she would be if I was normal." His father stood up, walked towards him and pulled him in a hug. The tears were streaming down his cheeks. Max didn't care, he continued. "I wanted to know if she ever if she wanted me dead. I wanted to know…" Max was whispering now. " _If she ever loved me_." His father hugged him tightly. "You know," his father said. "Your father and I too had once tried to find her." Max was surprised to hear that. "But," his father continued. "When we were about to find her, we stopped." His father looked down and met Max's eyes. "We stopped because we knew that it would do neither us nor your mother any good. And I think that deep down you know that too."

His father was right, Max knew that. He knew that his mother probably wouldn't want to see him, that he would just put the both of them through hell. But he wanted so badly to belief that she regretted to leave him. That she didn't wanted to leave him. Max knew that it was just a dream, a dream that would never be true.

Max dried his eyes. "Even though I've forgiven you," his father said. "You are still getting a punishment." "I understand" Max said. He had secretly been hoping that his father would be too busy with other things and that he forgot about punishments. "As you can see," his father said. "Our Livingroom is a complete disaster. Your punishment is to restore the Livingroom. Usually your father does that, but since that he's A) still unconscious and B) Not allowed to use magic for the next month or longer until he's better. You'll have to fall in for him. But you too are not allowed to use magic, so if I were you, I'd start working." "Yes sir!" Max said with a smile.

"I do hope that you will not turn our Livingroom into a total unfashionable disaster dear." A familiar voice said from the master bedroom door. Max and his father turned towards the voice. "Magnus!" His father said.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you liked it. I don't know when I will be updating but I hope soon.**

 **Author out!**


	5. fashion and forgivness

**Author's note: Hey guys, I hope you didn't mind the wait. I've been quite busy and didn't have the chance to write. But here it is! so I hope you like it ;) (I'm sorry for bad grammar or spelling) Plz review**

 ***disclamer* I do not own any of the characters :(**

* * *

Magnus's pov

Magnus couldn't move nor open his eyes, but he could hear a conversation. It sounded far away and Magnus could only make out a few words. _Summon._ Magnus heard. _Mother, ingredients, Ayah._ At the sound of his name, Magnus opened his eyes. Once he opened them, the memories came flooding back. He felt weak, powerless and miserable, but he found the strength to stand up when he heard the sniffling sound of his crying son. His knees buckled, but he didn't fall. He walked weakly towards the door and he stood in silence listening to the conversation between his boyfriend and son.

At the time that the conversation finished, Magnus finally found the strength to speak. "I do hope that you will not turn our Livingroom into a total unfashionable disaster dear." Max and Alec both tuned towards him at the sound of his voice. "Magnus!" Alec said, sounding surprised. But then a worried look appeared on his face. "What are you doing out of bed? You should rest." "No, I'm fine" Magnus said. And he stepped towards Alec, but his legs wouldn't cooperate. Magnus fell forwards, but luckily Alec's shadowhunter instincts kicked in and catched him. "On second thoughts," Magnus said. "Maybe I should lay down." Alec picked Magnus up and brought him to their bed, meanwhile Max was walking quietly behind them.

"Can I get you something Mag?" Alec asked. "I'm actually quite hungry." Magnus said. "Can you get me a sandwich or something?" "Sure." Alec responded. "I'll go with you, dad" Max said. "Wait, Max." Magnus said. "Come sit, dear." Max tensed, but sat down at the edge of the bed.

"So…." Max said. "So," Magnus said. "So eh… How much did you heard Ayah?" Max asked. "Enough to know that you didn't meant any harm, my little blueberry." Magnus said. "You're still young and mistakes are easy to make. I know because I've made them too. But don't worry, we warlocks live a long, long life. We can afford to make mistakes and learn from them." "A long, long life…" Max repeated.

"Can I ask you something, Ayah?" Max asked after a long pause. "Of course my little blueberry, you can ask me anything." Magnus said. "Ayah… How did you found out about your father?" Magnus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I did something quite similar to what you did." Magnus said as he opened his eyes and looked in the beautiful blue of his son's eyes. "As you know, I never had quite the best childhood. I never liked my stepfather. And believe it or not, I actually thought that my real father would be better than my stepfather. Oh boy, how wrong one could be. I found out about my father in way not that different from what you did, but a bit less gloomy and a bit more glamorous, Just a bit." They both chuckled. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a while before Max asked: "Ayah, I know that you may not want to answer but…." "But what Max?" Magnus asked. "Who is your father, Ayah?" Magnus had been expecting the question. "Let's just say," Magnus said. "That if we're lucky, you'll never need to meet him in our lifetime. He is the worst of the demons, its better if you don't know." "Okey." Max said as he walked around the bed and crawled in besides Magnus. Magnus laid an arm around his son and pulled him closer.

"Ayah?" "Yes?" "Do you have any advice for me about the design of the living room?" Magnus smiled. "Of course, my little blueberry. I always have fashion advice to give, I thought you knew that." Max chuckled. "How could I forget?" Max said. They talked about which color would be the best for the wallpaper, what kind of couch they would get, what kind of floor and what kind of decorations they would like to have in the Livingroom.

After a while they both fell asleep. And when Alec came back with the sandwiches, he found the two of them sleeping soundly in the bed. He couldn't help but smile.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the short chapter but I hope you liked it. Plz comment.**

 **One more chapter to go! I'll probably upload tomorrow.**

 **Author out :)**


	6. love and trust

**Author's note: Hey guys, here's the final chapter of "The unbareable thruth." I hope you like it. Ps it's 00:16 in the morning so there might be some more grammar and spelling mistakes. I hope you don't mind. Thanks for following my story and plz review.**

 ***Disclamer*I do not own any of these characters :(**

* * *

One month after.

Alec's POV

Alec sat behind his desk at the institute, he was working on one of the many reports that he had to write. The work was overwhelming but Alec kept on working because tonight was _the_ night, the night that Alec was going to propose to Magnus. Over the years Alec had planned several proposal dinners, but every time something got in between. _But not today_ Alec thought. He smiled and kept on working.

"Alec?" Alec heard someone knocking on the door, Isabelle stood at the doorway. "Alec it's time." "Coming." Alec responded. He stood up and walked down the corridor to get his jacket. "Ready?" Simon asked. Izzy and Simon would take care of Max tonight while he and Magnus go out for dinner. "Yeah- No wait, I've forgotten something. I'll be right back." Alec said. And he ran back to his study. He walked towards his desk and opened one of the drawers. _There it is._ Alec thought. Alec picked up the tiny black box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver ring with lines of blue diamond carved into it. The sight of the ring filled Alec's heart with joy. He closed the box, put it in his coat pocket and ran back towards Izzy and Simon.

Once Alec had opened the door and they stepped into the apartment, they were greeted by Max and Magnus. "Sorry for the mess." Max said to Simon and Isabelle. "I've been working all day on the walls so it's a bit messy." "okey…" Simon said. "Why?" Alec remembered that he hadn't told them about Max's punishment yet. "It's his punishment for summoning a prince of hell in our Livingroom. "Aah.." Simon said. "That explains it. Though I usually got grounded or something. But then again I've never summoned a demon in my mom's Livingroom." "If you ask me, I think that this is a quite mild punishment." Isabelle said. "I've heard that some shadowhunters punish their children pretty harshly." "I'm not one to give harsh punishments." Alec said. "And besides, we needed a livable Livingroom." "True." Simon said.

"Are you ready to go Mag?" Alec asked. "Just a sec." Magnus answered from the bedroom. "Dad?" Max asked. "Yeah Max?" "Why do I need Uncle Simon and Aunt Izzy to baby sit me. I can take care of myself. I swear." Max said with a pout on his face. "Max, do you really think that we'd leave you alone after what happened last time?" Alec said. Max looked like he was going to argue but Alec said: "We might have forgiven you, but you'll have to earn our trust again." "I guess that's reasonable." Max said. "It is" Magnus said as he walked towards them. He turned towards Alec. "Ready?" "Ready." Alec said and they left the apartment. But before they left, Alec could hear Isabelle say: "I feel like cooking tonight." Alec chuckled as he closed the door.

"Take two of our dinner." Magnus said. "I hope that this one ends better than the last one." "Don't worry, Isabelle and Simon are with him." Alec said. "Just relax and we'll have a good time. I promise." "If you say so, Alexander" Hand in hand they walked in silence towards the restaurant.

During the dinner Alec acted as normal as he could, but at the inside he was a nervous wreck. "Oh Alexander, isn't this wonderful? I can't remember the last time that we went out." Magnus said. "It really is wonderful Mag, it's great to spend some time with you after such a stressful month." Alec said. "I too find it great to finally spend some time with you." Magnus said as he rest his hand on top of Alec's. After that dinner was served and they talked, made jokes, laughed and had the best time together. When they were standing outside the restaurant again Alec suggested that they could take a walk through the park before heading home. Of course Magnus agreed.

"Is it just me or is the park extra still tonight?" Magnus noted. "Maybe, I don't think so." Alec said. Secretly Alec had called Catarina, Maia and Lilly to ask them if they could make sure the park was clear tonight. "Hmm, maybe." Magnus said. They walked hand in hand through the park until Alec stopped in front of the fountain that was lit up with lights in every color. "Alexander what's wrong?" Magnus asked. Alec sank down on one knee and pulled out the little box. Magnus's mouth fell open. "Magnus," Alec said. "You were the one that showed me what true love is, you've made me feel special from the day that I've met you. You are the one that give me strength to keep on fighting, I've loved you every day since that we're together. The day of the mortal war was the first time that we were bonded, I knew from that day that I never wanted to leave you again. Once you've told me that you didn't wanted to get married until the laws changed, and now they have. After years of hard work the laws have finally changed. So Magnus would you do me the honors of being my husband and marry me in gold?" There were tears streaming down Magnus's cheeks. "Of course Alexander, I will." Alec placed the ring on Magnus's finger and stood up. Magnus pulled him into an embrace and kissed him.

Alec heard the sound of applauding as he broke away from Magnus. From the bushes appeared three figures. Alec was surprised to see Catarina, Maia and Lilly walking towards them. "What are you doing here?" Alec asked. "We've made sure that the park was clear so we wanted to see the proposal." Lilly said. "And I've recorded it and send it to Max." Catarina said. "I've never asked you to do that." Alec said. "You'll thank me later." Catarina said. "Wait, you knew about this?" Magnus said. "And you didn't tell me? I thought we had no secrets Catharina." "That would have ruined the surprise Magnus." Catarina said. "We'll leave you lovebirds alone." Maia said as she dragged Lilly and Catarina with her. "See you guys soon!"

As soon as they left, Alec's phone started trilling. He was being overloaded with texts. "My family just found out about the engagement." Alec said. "How fast news can spread these days." Magnus said. "Oh!" Alec said. "What is it?" Magnus asked. "Apparently our son is being kidnaped by Izzy and Simon and is forced to stay at the institute tonight, so that means we have the apartment to our self." "Well that's great news indeed." Magnus said as they walked hand in hand back towards their apartment.

THE END

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you liked the ending. I'm thinking about writing a one-shot about the wedding. PLz comment if you'd like me to write that. I'm heading to bed right now so bye!**

 **Author out!**


End file.
